Sweet Treat
by Inumaru12
Summary: For Icebender21. Luffy and Zoro find out there are a lot of fun things you can do with ice pops, and Robin enjoys watching. ZoLu Perverted!Robin rated M to be safe. One-shot


**Title: ****Sweet Treat**

**Pairing: **ZoLu (ZoroXLuffy)

**Rating: **M (To be Safe)

**Warning: **Sexual innuedos, Perverted!Robin (Cause is there any other? XD), yaoi, guys making out. The usual shit.

**Prompt: **Ice cream

**For: **My friend and Onii-chan **Icebender21**, go read his stories, they are great too!!

**Summery: **Luffy and Zoro find out there are a lot of fun things you can do with ice pops, and Robin enjoys watching.

**Vote on my One Piece Poll on my profile please?**

**Sweet Treat**

It was a hot summer day on The Thousand Sunny and the Straw Hat crew was trying to spend the day trying to be cool.

They had stopped at an island for a few days and Nami had decided to go into town and brought Sanji, Franky, and Usopp with her so they could carry her things. So there were only Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and Robin left on the ship.

Robin happened to be reading in the shade with Chopper in the chair next to her. Zoro was lying on the ground and was trying to sleep but found it quite difficult to do in the heat.

The green haired bushido wiped the sweat from his forehead. Where was Luffy at? Hopefully he wasn't getting himself into trouble. The kitchen door swung open and he saw the person he had just been thinking about.

Luffy came out with a dark green Popsicle in his mouth and three wrapped popsicles in his hand. He threw two to Robin and she easily caught them and she handed one to the little doctor next to her. Chopper opened his with glee while Robin opened hers with a much slower pace.

"Oi, Zoro! Come over here!" Luffy called to his first mate.

Zoro sighed but got up and put his swords into his loops and made his way over to his Captain and others.

Luffy had pulled two extra chairs so he and Zoro could sit with the archaeologist and doctor at their table. Zoro sat down with a bored look on his face but took the wrapped ice treat from Luffy. As he unwrapped it he gave brief thought to it as he realized it was one of those ice pops. It was the kind you had to suck the juices out of.

"Thank you Luffy!" Chirped Chopper as he put his blue colored ice in his mouth.

"Yes, thank you Captain-San." The raven haired woman said, smiling at her Captain.

"No problem." Luffy said, smiling as well.

Zoro stopped himself from rolling his eyes and just put the treat into his mouth. He sucked on it slowly before he was about to take a bite. He stopped when he noticed Luffy in the corner of his eye watching him.

Luffy turned his attention back to his dark green ice treat, blushing slightly. Zoro raised an eyebrow slightly, wondering why he was blushing. He looked briefly at Robin and saw a grin on her face then it hit him. If Robin was grinning like that then it must be something perverted. So far, that only he knew of at least, was the only one who knew that Robin was a closet pervert. He had found out once when he picked up a book of hers that he flipped through and found with all different kind of porn.

To say that Zoro was shocked was an understatement.

At first he thought it was maybe Sanji's but the next day he saw Robin take it and hide it in one of her books. She knew that he knew, but the two of them never spoke of it. Besides, everyone would think he picked up on Usopp's crazy story telling-ness.

Zoro looked at Luffy again and the two of them met the other's eyes and their gazes stayed locked for a moment before Luffy went back to his ice pop. Zoro didn't like that smirk on his Captain's face though.

He watched as Luffy ran his tongue up and down the ice pop and twirling it around the top, sucking on it even.

The green haired bushido felt his throat tighten along with his pants when he realized just what Luffy was doing. That little brat was teasing him! The swordsman felt his eye twitch for a second then stop as a thought came to his head.

Why not play Luffy's game?

He smirked and put his pop in between his lips. He glanced at Luffy to make sure he was watching, which he was, and moved it in and then out a bit. He continued to move it in and out and getting quicker every time.

Luffy nearly choked on his ice pop when he saw what his first mate was doing.

"What's wrong, _Captain?_" Zoro asked in a seductive tone. "Is it too big for you?" He asked.

Luffy's cheeks flushed red and Robin had to bite her lip to keep her self from giggling or squealing, which ever came first. Chopper was completely oblivious to the entire ordeal as he continued to eat his ice pop.

The straw hat boy swallowed the lump in his throat and licked the ice pop again, humming slightly as he nibbled off a part of pop. He stopped suddenly and pulled the ice pop out with a wet sounding 'pop'. If possible, Zoro got even harder. Luffy looked down at his hand and saw the juice from his pop all over his fingers. He moved the pop over to his other hand and started to lick the sticky juice off his hands.

When all the juice was finally gone from his hand he looked up to see Zoro staring at him with wide lust filled and hungry eyes.

"What?" He said, his voice filled with humor. "I like to drink the juice."

Right then and there, Zoro's self control was breaking. If this was to go on Zoro would jump him right there. Zoro dropped what little remained of his ice pop and took Luffy's out of his hand and threw it in a random direction.

"Hey!" Shouted Luffy.

"Oh shoot, how clumsy of me. Why don't you and I go get more?" Zoro asked, his voice no where close to sorry. He quickly grabbed Luffy's arm and dragged him towards the men's bedroom.

Chopper stopped momentarily eating his ice pop to watch them leave.

"Eh? But that isn't the kitchen." Chopper said. He then looked up at Robin. "Ah! Robin, you're all red! Are you hot? Maybe you should go lie down." He advised.

Robin coughed slightly. "No, no. I'm fine. Finish eating your ice pop Doctor-San, you don't want it to melt." She said.

"Oh, you're right!" Chopper exclaimed. He then began to eat his pop again, his thoughts leaving the two older men.

But for Robin that's all she thought about as she wrote down everything which had happen.

She couldn't wait to tell Navigator-San.

**Owari**

**Ending Omake** (yes, I'm trying one, so don't kill me!)

**Inumaru:** (blushes crazily) Oh gosh, I can't believe I actually wrote something so perverted. (Mumbles) Even though I am a pervert. (Throws self into Robin's arms) Robin-Chwaaaan!

**Robin:** (pats Inu on head) I'm sure people won't mind Authoress-San. May I ask though, why are you wearing Cook-San's tie?

**Inumaru:** (blushes lightly) Oh well me and Ice-Onii-Chan played some strip poker with Usopp and Sanji, in which I also brought Sake, and I won Sanji's tie why Ice-kun got Usopp's goggles.

**Robin: **(Thoughtful) Hmm…Could I maybe play next time? I'm sure Navigator-San would like to play also.

**Inu:** (blushes) S-sure, if you want to.

**Robin:** (Smiles) Okay, I'll go get Navigator-San. (Leaves)

**Inu:** (Flustered) Well, tell me what you think of this please and review!! Bye! (Runs after Robin)


End file.
